User talk:Twisted crime
Hey guys just opening this up so you guys can maybe give me some pointers!!!! Thanks and infoboxes First of all, Hello and thanks for all the edits you've been doing, especially the Haerinvureem page, i couldn't find any info on him! As for the image problem, just make sure you dont put |thumb| in the file link. This is what pops the image out of the infobox. Also remember to put the caption in the caption title. that's all hope this helps. e.g. to pages you edit, unless the page actually needs cleanup. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 20:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Arrow demon The arrow demon article was deleted because the text was copied straight from the source material. You are welcome to recreate the article, using text you have written yourself, and reference the source material where appropriate. See for a bit more on referencing. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 14:47, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Editing style Regarding your question over "how you did" on the Battleloth page, I'd take a look at Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Editing for an introduction to editing wikis (including what constitutes a minor edit) and Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Manual of Style for how to lay out pages. One other thing to bear in mind is that any statement added to the wiki must have a reference back to the source material. You can check out for more info on how to do that. Also by reading other articles you can get to know the style used and how best to create your own. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 18:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Accuracy of sources This edit is an example of the importance of citing sources. The cited source for the colour of Innovindil's hair, p.143 of the paperback edition of The Thousand Orcs, explicitly uses the word "yellow" and does not mention "golden" or "tressed". Don't change information based on what you think you know, especially if it already has a citation. If you can find another source that says "golden tressed" then by all means, provide it, but otherwise changes like that are damaging to the wiki. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 18:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Citing sources Okay, an example, no problem! Each statement on the wiki must be attributable to a particular source and page. For example, check out the first paragraph of Amnwater, which I wrote recently. It has two references, one for each sentence. I'd write the first sentence as: Amnwater was a town on the Eshpurta Road between Crimmor and Keczulla, in Amn. Then, since this information can be verified by reading p.27 of the "Amn" book of Lands of Intrigue, I cite that source so the sentence becomes: Amnwater was a town on the Eshpurta Road between Crimmor and Keczulla, in Amn. At the bottom of the article, make sure this appears: References This will automatically generate the list of references. If your reference doesn't look right, and appears in red text, it's because the name is wrong. You need to write it exactly right, with capital letters in the correct places. Novels are slightly trickier, because the same novel might exist in two different editions, and different information might be on different pages, so you need to say which novel and which edition. For example: This states that the information appears on p.134 of the mass market paperback edition of Road of the Patriarch. You can check it's the correct edition by checking the bar code on the citation with what appears on your copy. It gets more complicated, since a lot of novels don't have citation templates set up, so even if you reference things correctly, it still won't work. Just leave a message on my talk page or the talk page of another admin and we can set up the templates you need. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 19:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC)